This invention relates to electromagnetically operable fluid control valves more particularly but not exclusively, for use in fuel injection pumping apparatus of the kind intended to supply fuel to an internal combustion engine.
There is an increasing demand in the field of fuel injection equipment for valves which can be operated at high repetition rates and which can handle fuel at high pressures. The reason for this is that electronic control equipment is better able to take into account various engine operating parameters and desired operating parameters than for example mechanical or hydraulically actuated equipment. Such valves will in use, be expected to operate for extended periods without service and will operate at high repetition rates.